Photographs
by Guanin
Summary: Colin looks through his photograph collection. One sided ColinSnape


Title: Photographs  
  
Author: Guanín  
  
Pairing: one sided Severus Snape/Colin Creevey   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: Colin looks through his photograph collection.   
  
Some are medium-sized, some are small; large ones are rarer since they are harder to store. Some are a solid black & white, others are in vibrant colors. Some are old, others more recent. In some the characters are animated and moving around the confines of the paper; in others they are still, fixed in one position for eternity. All of them are a captured moment, a glimpse of a time past.   
  
The collection had started out small, like all collections do, with only a couple of dozen pictures taken with his father's camera. Since he acquired his own (a present from his father for his acceptance at Hogwarts) it has grown steadily over the years until it totals in the hundreds and large piles cover the dormitory floor, too large to fit completely in the trunk he has designated for it. It is also too great to take every photograph on the train back home so he has to decide which ones to take along and which ones to leave behind.   
  
Colin sighs. It is the same at the end of every year. He always takes more pictures than he can manage, effectively flooding up his space. He has an affinity for photographing everything he sees. Every event or place he goes to — Quidditch games, Sorting Ceremonies, feasts, Hogsmeade — is thoroughly visually recorded. He sifts through the pictures, remembering the instance in which he took each one. Among them he finds the first one he took of Harry, where Lockhart had forced Harry to pose with him. He sees that Lockhart has finally given up trying to draw Harry out from behind the edge of the photograph and instead is posing by himself. His dazzling smile flashes up at Colin from the paper. Another one is of his first glimpse of Diagon Alley: owls in their perches turning their heads to look at him and flapping their wings, people bustling about making their purchases. A third one portrayed Harry flying on his Nimbus Two Thousand during the first Quidditch practice Colin saw. Many more pictures, each uniquely different, follow. People joke that he sees the world more often through a camera lens than with his own eyes. It might very well be true, he admits to himself, judging by the fact that he never goes anywhere without his camera at hand, not even to class. Most of his money is used to purchase rolls of film and new equipment. Others do not understand his obsession, with the exception of his brother Dennis. While Dennis isn't as avid a photographer as himself, he enthusiastically shares his own smaller collection with his brother, and Colin does the same.   
  
However, Colin doesn't share every picture he takes with his brother. A few he keeps to himself, hidden under a special layer in his trunk, his own personal stash of gold, as it were. Colin turns to these now, not to consider them for possible removal, but out of a sudden whim. He removes the wooden board that conceals them and extracts them. Lifting the top picture, a rather lively depiction of the giant squid, his eyes focus on the photograph that lies beneath. Sharp, obsidian eyes survey the area before them suspiciously before settling on the plate that rests on the table in front of him. Professor Snape raises the food-encrusted fork to his lips and chews. Colin's breath catches as he observes the easy movements of the working jaw, the casual manner of the hand that holds the fork, the piercing dark eyes. He watches breathlessly each time the fork slips past the parted lips, which catch on the utensil as he closes his mouth upon it. Colin places the picture, not on the pile with the others, but next to it, on its own. This one had been taken in the Great Hall, during breakfast. The next one is of a pair of hands, one holds down a piece of parchment while the other writes on it with a long, black quill, moving effortlessly over the page. Someone else might have had some trouble identifying the fine fingers but Colin recognizes them immediately as Snape's. He puts the picture beside the first one. The third one is still; he had chosen not to develop it in the magical solution like the others. It shows Snape walking down a corridor, robes billowing behind him, but his head is turned to the right; the light of an open window catches his face. Underneath this picture is a close-up of said face that illustrates its features more clearly: the long, sharp nose, strong jaw, pale skin. Snape's long, raven black hair partly covers his face; a few dark strands shimmer lightly in the sunlight. The dour expression he usually wears is missing; his look is more open, more casual. He appears almost approachable. An amused smile curves Colin's lips. It is hard to think of Snape ever being approachable.   
  
There are dozens of different pictures, all fitting within the same theme: Severus Snape. In one he sits at his desk reading a book, in another he sits sour faced at the Great Hall while Dumbledore announces yet another Griffyndor victory. There are pictures of him leaning over student's cauldrons during class; lecturing; eating; reprimanding students. All of these Colin places on the floor in front of him side by side, so dozens of Snapes can glance and glare at him at once.   
  
Eventually, Colin reaches the first photograph of Snape he took. It was during a Quidditch match in late November — Slytherin vs. Griffyndor. He had been meticulously photographing the player's moves, encountering the need to change the film several times. The photograph had been mostly an accident; Colin originally intended to take a shot of the Gryffindor Beater as he pelted a bludger toward the Slytherin Captain. But Colin took the shot a second too late and got the Slytherin stands instead. Snape sat there amidst a sea of green scarves and black robes, a startled expression on his face. The photograph captured this expression perfectly, and Colin noticed what a considerable difference the momentary lack of surliness on his face made. He became interested in what other photographic possibilities the potion master held.   
  
The second picture had been intentional. He had been walking to Transfiguration class with a few minutes to spare when he spotted Dumbledore and Snape walking together up the corridor, talking closely. A sudden idea struck him.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore," he called, camera already in hand.  
  
Both men stopped abruptly; Snape narrowed his eyes and cast him a suspicious look, but Dumbledore smiled indulgently.  
  
"Yes, Colin," he asked.  
  
"Do you mind if I take a picture of you and Professor Snape? I'm trying to get one of every teacher."   
  
"Why certainly, Colin."  
  
Snape rapidly turned to Dumbledore with a mixture of irritation and disbelief on his face.   
  
"What? Albus, you may do as you like but I will not take any part in this."  
  
He began to move away but Dumbledore quickly reached out and, clasping him by the shoulders, pulled him back by his side.   
  
"Oh, come on, Severus. It won't tarnish your reputation to indulge the boy."  
  
"I do not pose for photographs, Albus."  
  
"Whenever you're ready, Colin," said Dumbledore, completely ignoring Snape's protests.   
  
Colin raised his camera, making sure that they were clearly centered, and took the picture as Snape gave him a particularly virulent glare. Still smiling brightly despite the threat in Snape's eyes, he lowered the camera.  
  
"Thank you, professor."  
  
"You're welcome, Colin," replied Dumbledore, finally releasing Snape from his grasp.   
  
Colin returned the camera to his book bag and continued on his way to class, fully aware of Snape's heated gaze on him. Snape made a move towards him, but Dumbledore grabbed his arm and hauled him back.   
  
"Come on, Severus. We haven't finished our conversation yet."   
  
The clicking of heels on the polished floor signaled their departure.  
  
Colin surveyed the moving figures in the photograph. Snape, though still struggling admirably, had not managed to extricate himself from Dumbledore's grasp. Dumbledore held him firmly as he stood straight, a beaming smile on his face and the familiar twinkle in his eyes. Snape, on the other hand, was glaring so ferociously Colin was afraid the paper might catch fire. His smile faded a bit as he remembered the subsequent weeks. Snape had been especially sour and hostile toward him. He harshly criticized any error that Colin made during the preparation of his potions, whether it was real or imaginary. In addition to having to endure Snape's near tyrannical behavior, Colin also had to take pictures of every one of his teachers so that Snape wouldn't get suspicious, since that was the excuse he had used. It was a simple task, though; the other teachers weren't as resistant as Snape, knowing that Colin loved to take pictures of everything that came his way.   
  
Colin had had to lay low for a while afterwards in regards to his newfound Snape photographing hobby. His next attempts were in crowded places where he could easily pretend to be photographing someone or something else. During the Christmas Feast he slipped in a few pictures of Snape among the ones of the decorations. He did the same during Quidditch games. As the players flew past the Slytherin stands he snapped pictures of the unaware Snape. He didn't realize until later that he took more pictures of Snape than of the Griffyndor players or Harry. He learned how to perform silencing charms on his camera so he could photograph Snape without him hearing the tell-tale click. He wasn't aware of when the hobby had turned into obsession as he took picture after picture.   
  
Returning to the photo of Snape gazing out of the window, Colin examines it carefully. He had realized earlier what impelled him to photograph Snape so avidly. He had always felt that, in photographs, a hidden truth was revealed about the person being portrayed, a truth that would not be revealed otherwise. He sees that in this picture; it is ephemeral, elusive, but it is there nonetheless. There is another side to the dour and stern potion's professor lurking just beneath the surface of the surly visage, one that intrigues him enormously. It wasn't hostile or wicked; it was more agreeable, more amenable, more attractive. Colin's eyes linger on Snape's slightly parted lips and an involuntary shiver runs through him.   
  
Faint steps on the stairway break through his musings and capture his attention. The dull sound of approaching feet grows louder, closer. Quickly, Colin grabs the spread-out pictures, piles them together as best as he can without damaging them, places them inside the trunk, and shuts it just as the steps stop outside the door. There is a brief knock, then the door swings forward.   
  
"Dennis," says Colin in a surprised tone.   
  
Dennis stands at the threshold of the door, hand gripping the doorknob.   
  
"Colin, why are you still here? C'mon, the Feast's about to start. I've been looking all over for you. Have you been here the whole time?"   
  
"The Feast is about to start?" Colin exclaims. He gazes out the window and notices to his surprise that it is indeed much later than he imagined; the pale moon has risen high in the sky and the stars are shining. "Blimey, I lost track of time, I didn't realize it was so late. I was just looking through some of my photographs." he motions absently to some of the non-Snape pictures.   
  
"Well, c'mon, Colin. Dumbledore's probably getting ready to say his speech."  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
Dennis starts out the door, expecting Colin to follow. Colin moves to go after him, but does a quick backtrack and grabs his camera, checking to see if there is film inside. Maybe he can take one more picture of Snape before he leaves. 


End file.
